Double Trouble
by lissianne
Summary: When ProFlynnza go on a double date, what else can you expect but Double Trouble?


I own nothing of Major Crimes. I only borrow the characters occasionally.

Double Trouble

I stared open mouthed at the empty space where the car should have been.  
When Andy said it would be a night to remember, I'm not sure what I expected, but safe to say it wasn't this.

It was supposed to be a quiet dinner after a trying week. Andy wanted to take the newly wedded Mr. and Mrs. Provenza out to celebrate their marriage and there would be a little something special in it for me too.

I picked a purple wrap dress with matching heels. The hemline may have been slightly shorter and the neckline slightly lower than usual. I pulled the dress around me and secured it with an amethyst buckle and took a quick look in the mirror. If we were talking a night to remember, I thought it was fair to do my part.

The Dish was a new and pricey restaurant with shabby chic décor and a rather exotic menu for the eclectic taste. Provenza agreed to go only because Andy was buying.

"You're so tight, when you take a penny out of your pocket, Lincoln squints from the light." Andy said as we got into the car. Provenza grumbled something in return, but we weren't listening.

Being in the back seat with quickening pulse and sweaty hands made me feel like a teenager again. I must admit, I felt a little foolish at my reaction…until he flashed that grin. Oh that grin. He held my hand and made those little circles with his thumb. I hesitated lifting my eyes to meet his gaze, but the longing won out as I lost myself in a world mixed of anticipation and want.

Fortunately, Provenza shouted "idiot" as another driver committed some unpardonable sin. Fortunately? I only say that because I was able to regain composure. I must admit, composure may not be what it's cracked up to be.

Lt Provenza stopped at the door of the restaurant. Andy opened the door and escorted us to the lobby while Provenza parked the car. I found myself mesmerized by a side of Andy I rarely see. He was dressed in nicely fitting blue jeans, a black crew neck knit shirt and a black blazer. He topped it off by wearing a black, blue and grey scarf. At the sight of him, Provenza rolled his eyes, while I seemed to not be able to move mine.

After dinner, Provenza and Patrice took to the dance floor. Andy stood at the table and reached for my hand. He gave it a gentle tug, "may I have this dance?"

There was that smile again, "I don't want you to overdo. Are you sure?" I know I tend to be overprotective since his surgery, but thankfully, he at least tolerates it, if not maybe appreciating it a bit

"Never have I been so sure of anything in my life," he said as we began swaying to the music.

I felt his breath on my neck. I couldn't catch mine at all.

"Sharon, I lo…" he whispered as the song ended. The band was taking a short break and everyone was drifting off the dance floor. Yet, there we stood, as if the music was still playing.

Andy found himself back in the present as he looked around the emptying dance floor. "It can wait." He said as he led me back to our table.

Simultaneously, our phones began buzzing. We looked at each other with disappointment and a sigh, we were being rolled out on a murder.

Patrice and I excused ourselves to the ladies' room while Lt Provenza and Andy went to get the car.

After what seemed to be an exceptionally long wait at the restaurant entrance, Patrice and I decided to see what was keeping the men. As we approached, I could see Andy gesturing wildly while Provenza was rubbing his forehead. They were in the middle of the parking lot, but the car was nowhere to be seen.

"He gave the car to the valet to park," Andy said.

I looked around, "They don't have valet parking here," I replied.

Then it hit me, "Oh no, you didn't."

"Look, Captain," Provenza began.

I put my hand up. I needed to think. I needed quiet while I processed the fact that my senior lieutenant, my second in command, gave the car, the car owned by the LAPD, to a car thief masquerading as a parking attendant. The awkward silence hung in the air. "Why don't you just explode and make us all feel better," Provenza offered.

As I contemplated doing that very thing, a large gold Cadillac pulled up to the stoplight directly behind me. Drastic situations require drastic measures, so I walked up to the stopped car with the thumping bass and knocked on the window.

He pressed the button and as the window lowered, I asked, "Can I get a ride?"

The rest of the group approached the car while I waited on the reply.

He flashed a grin and looked me up and down, "Yo, you're not my usual, but hey I'll try anything once."

Charming, I thought as I opened the door. Andy was at the driver's side by now,

"Yo, Romeo, scoot yo ass over." Andy did have a way with words and his powers of persuasion were undeniable.

"Hey wait a minute," Mr. Romeo was hanging on to the steering wheel as Andy shoved him to the middle. By then, I was seated in the passenger seat next to our unwilling host. I nodded to Provenza and Patrice to get in the back seat. Provenza trained his gun on the still protesting gangster wanna-be. I turned to give him a glare and shook my head no.

"Da-yum, I'm getting hijacked by a gang of senior citizens," he whined, "yo gonna kill my rep."

Senior citizens, hmmm, maybe I should just shoot him myself, "LAPD, Major Crimes Division," I flashed my badge.

"I didn't do it. I didn't do nothin'," he was quick to explain. His eyes darted between Andy and me. "I'm just a struggling actor trying to get by…" He swept his hand in front of his face, "I've been told I look like Will Smith."

"Yeah, and you were probably even on your way to a boy-scout meeting," Andy said sarcastically as he pulled into a vacant lot a few blocks from the restaurant.

I asked Mr. Romeo his name while I pulled the registration out of the glove box.

"Double T," he replied.

Provenza grumbled, "Double Trouble? How original."

"That's Tyrone Thomas to you," he turned to glare at Provenza, "I know my rights, this is police brutality."

"Not yet." Andy said with a smirk. I shot Andy a warning glance, while trying not to laugh.

"So you're not Esther Rosenblum?" I asked as I looked at the paperwork.

"Hey I can explain," Double T said, "that's my landlord, I'm just borrowing her car."

"Hmm, does she know you borrowed it?" I asked as I sized him up over my glasses.

I sent a message to Lt Tao to run a check on Mr. Thomas and asked Lt Provenza to provide a description of our missing valet, just in case he and Double T were acquainted. I also mentioned to Lt Tao that we were slightly detained and he should take the lead on the murder investigation.

"I don't know nobody," he shrugged as a message came through on my phone,

"It appears you have some outstanding warrants," I crossed my arms, "we can haul you back in, or you can help us and we can see what we can do to make you a deal."

He thought it over longer than I would've liked, and said, "I don't know anything about no warrants and I don't know anything other than what I've been told …and that sounds like Hammer."

"Just Hammer? Hammer doesn't have a name?" I asked as I sent Mike a text for information.

Double T shrugged, "I'm just tellin' ya the word on the street."

Mr. Hammer, aka Justin Thomas, under investigation for running a chop shop, possible mob ties, was Tao's reply.

"What a coincidence, Mr. Hammer has the same last name as our Double T, here," Provenza said rubbing his chin.

"And you know there's no such thing as coincidences," Andy added.

"Hey, Thomas is a common last name," Double T nervously explained, "a shame for such an uncommon specimen as this." He waved his hand in front of himself once again.

I heard Patrice whisper, "Louie, settle down. He seems like a nice boy."

I felt a headache coming on fueled by the prospect of explaining to Assistant Chief Taylor how a department vehicle got stolen. Maybe rubbing my temples would help. Maybe getting out and screaming would help. I'm seriously considering both options.

"Mr. T," I began, but was quickly interrupted.

"That's Double T, do you see any gold chains? I don't think so," Double T said with great indignation.

The second option was quickly becoming my favorite.

I cleared my throat, "Double T, would there be word on the street where we might find this Justin Thomas?"

He thought for a minute, "If I happened to remember someone telling me something, you'll make my warrants disappear?"

I arched a brow at Andy, "I'll see what I can do." Andy smirked.

Double T directed us into a secluded area near the docks. It was at a dead end street with a couple warehouses nearby. The property in question was surrounded by a tall wooden privacy fence. The glow of light rose from inside the fenced area.

"We need to get a look at what's over the fence," I said. I noticed Provenza and Andy looking at each other. "Patrice, maybe you can keep Double T company."

She nodded as Andy cuffed Double T to the steering wheel. "Oh man…." He whined. While he appeared to be no real threat, at this point I was not taking any chances.

We approached the tall wooden fence and stood staring at the top. I suggested I get a boost up so I could take a look. I took off my shoes and Andy bent down, his fingers laced together. I put a foot into his locked hands. As he lifted me up, I reached for the top of the fence. Almost there, I stretched to latch my fingers over the top to help pull myself up. Andy let out a groan, "cramp, cramp." He let out a sharp howl as he let go, grabbed his back and stumbled backward onto the ground. I tried to catch myself, but my fingers couldn't hold and I found myself landing on top of him.

"Ye gawds," Provenza said as he ran over to us, "you alright?"

I was just starting to collect my wits while Andy was endlessly apologizing when I tried to get up. Tried being the operative word as his scarf was caught on my buckle. With his back still cramping, he couldn't move his neck to undo the scarf and I couldn't remove my buckle, because after all, it was a wrap-around dress. Under different circumstances, this would be funny, and if not funny, at least it could be full of possibilities. I looked up to see Double T peering down at us. "Day-um, that's just embarrassing," he said with a snort laugh.  
Patrice came running up behind him, "he picked the lock on the handcuffs, just like that. I didn't even see him do it."

Eventually we managed to get untangled, but not after a fit of uncontrollable laughter when Provenza muttered for us "to get a room." Once back on our feet, I put on my shoes while Andy continued to hold his back, "Are you sure you're okay?" Patrice asked breathlessly. Andy mumbled an affirmative answer. I reached over and rubbed his back, just to let him know I wasn't totally blaming him. I sighed. I was totally blaming him, but he didn't need to know it.

I continued to dust off my dress and look at the top of the fence. "I have to get up there somehow," I said.

"Well, don't look at me," Provenza grumbled.

Double T walked over to the fence and entwined his fingers, "you're gonna have to take off those shoes. They might damage my hands, I could be a hand model someday."

Without any other options, I removed my shoes and stepped into his hand. When he lifted me up, Andy said, "hey, dirtbag, knock it off and I mean right now. Eyes down here."

Perfect, just perfect, I thought as my fingers reached over the top of the fence. I fought the urge to tug at the hem of my skirt. My modesty wasn't worth hitting the ground a second time tonight, I decided.

There was a garage full of vehicles and several people working inside. I could see our missing car near the front door. It appeared untouched, but I didn't have a clear view. A large feral looking dog came bounding from behind a pile of scrap metal, locking his eyes on me. "Down… down," I said urgently to Double T. Unfortunately, in my excitement, I let go of the fence causing Double T to lose his balance and we crashed to the ground. Once Andy saw I was alright, or at least still conscious, he stood over Double T with a smirk, "ain't as easy as it looks, is it wise guy?"

I wasn't exactly sure how to take that, but there were bigger problems to consider for now. Once again, I got to my feet, brushed off my dress and put on my shoes.

"Just shoot the damn dog,"Provenza suggested.

Andy straightened, back pain and all, "you're not shooting any damn dog. It's not the dog's fault. It's his poor environment."

Provenza squinted his eyes, "got any ideas, Mr. Dog Whisperer?"

"It needs a rescue, and some rehabilitation, and it will be fine," Andy said.

"Not about the dog,"Provenza exclaimed, "about getting into the fence without getting eaten."

I shook my head. Honestly, sometimes those two…

"I agree with Andy, we're not shooting the dog," I said, "besides the gunfire would tip them off."

Andy shot me a glare.

"What? I said we weren't doing shooting the dog.'" I shrugged.

Provenza rolled his eyes, "I guess Caesar Milan over there has his scarf tied too tight and it's shutting off the oxygen to his brain."

I rubbed my forehead and tried to come up with a plan.

"We need a diversion," I rested my hand on my now aching hip. "Lieutenant, you brought a doggy bag from the restaurant, didn't you?"

"Oh no. No, no, not my filet mignon," Provenza said as he backed away.

"Oh no. No, no not my stolen city owned vehicle…" I said as I stared him down.

Patrice came back carrying Louie's prized doggy bag. I nodded a thank you.

Andy was able to straighten up at this point. "How's a doggy bag going to help," he shrugged.

I bit at my lower lip. That's a bad habit of mine when I get nervous. "We are going to have to throw food at the dog and run like hell to the garage." I was definitely nervous.

"Pardon me, Captain, but who thinks this is a bad idea?" Provenza asked as he raised his hand.

I glanced at Andy. I saw his arm flinch, I knew he wanted to raise it. I shot him my best glare. Before I could say anything else, Double T raised his hand, "yo gonna die," he said, shaking his head.

"I'm calling Sykes and Sanchez for back up." I said as I sent the text. I stared at the lock on the gate, then I looked at Double T. "I think we may your services."

Mcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmc

We entered the PAB with the suspects in tow. Sykes and Sanchez took them to the interview rooms, while Provenza, Andy and I checked in with Lt Tao in the murder room. We kept Double T with us as I worked out a plan to keep up my end of the bargain.

I wasn't able to say two words to Lt Tao before Assistant Chief Taylor breezed in and bellowed, "your office… now." He was followed by Captain Rodriguez of Robbery Homicide and some sour looking bespectacled man in a three piece suit. Provenza and I shot each other a look as I nodded for him to join me.

Before we reached my office, Captain Rodriguez evidently had reached his boiling point, "three months we've been working this case, and in an evening you waltz in there and destroy it all."

Mr. Sour face added, "There is a lot more at stake than just a small time chop shop." Chief Taylor, angry and somewhat embarrassed, continued, "I'm afraid you've botched a lengthy investigation. This is Mr. Sherwood of the FBI."

"The guys you brought in were small time. We needed them to lead us to the big fish." Mr. Sour face added, "And now, in just a few hours, you and your division have blown our operation."

I felt my face getting warm, not from embarrassment, but from anger, "In a few short hours, we were able to do what you have been trying to accomplish in months." He and Rodriguez began to speak at the same time. I held my hand up, I wasn't finished. "You should be thanking us. As we speak, my team is getting the names you need to complete the investigation. Perhaps, you'd like to go to electronics and see how it's done."

The grumbling hadn't died down from Captain Rodriguez. So to be helpful, I offered for his team to shadow my team for a few days, you know … to see how the big kids play. I thought perhaps I had pushed my luck with the last comment, but I was relieved to see a slight smirk spread across Taylor's face.

When we were alone in my office, Taylor asked, "How did you know?"

I glanced at Lt Provenza, who was staring at the floor. "It wasn't me," I explained. "It was Lt Provenza."

Taylor raised his brows.

"He stays well abreast of the various situations and recognized the man impersonating the valet as one of the suspects in question."

Taylor gave me a suspicious look, but shook Provenza's hand and mumbled, "Good job."

We collectively breathed a sigh of relief when he left the room, "Captain…" Provenza began. I shook my head and patted him on the arm as I hobbled back to the murder room.

"Double T, I'd like you to meet Lt Tao." I said as I motioned him over from Andy's desk. "Lt Tao is a consultant for the television show, Badge of Justice."

I almost laughed out loud when the expected groan came from Andy.

"Mr. Thomas is an aspiring actor," I explained to Lt Tao. "Once we work out some legalities, perhaps he could visit the set and meet some people." I raised my brows in hopes Lt Tao would get my hint that some people meant casting people.

Lt Tao took Double T aside, happy to discuss anything Badge of Justice related. I made a quick call to the traffic division and to Andrea. While, I may not have been entirely forthcoming about the seriousness of the warrants, one can have a warrant issued for outstanding traffic tickets, you know. Still I was keeping up my end of the deal. I watched Lt Tao and Double T as they went to the break room and hoped that deal would be sweetened considerably.

Andy sat at his desk wading through the stack of paperwork our night to remember had created. His scarf lay rumpled next to his computer. I eased myself onto his desk and quickly surveyed the empty room. I crossed my legs and reached for his scarf. He leaned back in his chair and smiled. I draped the scarf around his neck and holding the ends in each hand, I pulled him to me. With our lips a fraction of an inch a part, I whispered, "it was certainly a memorable evening."

He frowned, "not memorable in the way I had planned."

"And just what did you have planned?" I teased as I let go of the scarf.

"It wasn't for us to be grass stained and bruised." He quirked his brows, "at least not this way."

The more enjoyable possibilities of becoming grass stained and bruised flitted through my mind.

He draped the scarf around my neck and pulled me close. "Sharon, I lo…"

Buzz interrupted with a frantic, "Captain, you're needed in electronics."

I sat for a moment, hoping he'd finish the sentence. He let go of the scarf, "you go, it can wait," he said.

I gingerly got off of his desk and started across the room. I stopped, looked over my shoulder and flamboyantly threw the scarf around my neck and blew him a kiss.

It was but a whisper, but as I walked away, I heard him. "I love you," he said.

I closed the murder room door behind me and leaned back against it. I gathered the scarf to my face and breathed his lingering scent.

It truly was a night to remember.


End file.
